The Prep and the Juvie or is it?
by Kimberly6731
Summary: this is my second story please read and review thanks!
1. prep or not

**(A/N: hey what up everyone I got bored so I am writing a story based sort of on my life like Courtney's theme in my story like how she dresses and what she does is in my real life and how mother treats her is how my mom treats me. Well I hope you like it plus it will be longer than my other story being chased which is really pathetic I don't even like it any more. Oh and in my stories if you see stuff that has to do wit the supernatural it's because I'm into that stuff I was thinking about being a super naturalist when I grow up well here is "the prep and the juvie or… Is it?"**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Will that stupid alarm clock turn off? Beep! Aaah… better. "Courtney! Sweetie get up, you have to get to school on time!" great my mother had to ruin my peace full moment of no stupid beeping alarm clock. Why couldn't it be a Saturday?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Mom I'm up! I'm up. Jeez!" crap! I never chose an outfit yesterday for today great. Let's see what I can dig up. I saw a peace of paper on the floor. "What's this? (Gasp) my calendar I knew id find well I knew someone would find it."

Lets see 2 weeks till' ma sweet 16! Yay! "Honey are you ready!"

"Mom I told you ill bee their in a minute! God!" here we go my black tank top, my famous hoodie, my dark denim skinny jeans, my black skater hat with a pink skull, and perfect ma black convies (converse that's what Courtney calls them.)

"Courtney I got your back pack, your skate board and your lunch for you!" oh no.

"Which skateboard?"

"The pink bunny one."

"Mom are you trying to get me killed of embarrassment?"

"No of course not." Then I heard her whisper to her self "maybe." Where did my other one go? Right, under my bed. What under my bed? My mom really needs to stop putting my stuff away. She always takes my slipknot poster down or my other posters, and she begs me to get rid of my black skulled wall paper, I swear it's like juvie here although juvie is better, let's just hope school isn't any worse.

**Down stairs**

"Mom what's my after school schedule?"

"At 5:30 you go to your boxing practice, then when your done you have to head down to skate park and be their bye 6:30 for that stupid competition."

"Mom that competition better yet skateboarding is not stupid! Oh yeah I forgot to mention Bridgette is letting me crash at her place tonight, bye!"

"Courtney it's a school night you have to be up early in the morning you can't go, you'll never get up." Of course my mom has to be strict like usually.

"Mom I'm almost 16 I think I'm responsible enough to get myself up on time."

"Then why did I have to get you up this morning?"

"**MOM, IM GOING AND YOU CANT STOP ME!"**

"Fine you can go." Omg

"Really! Mom?"

"Yeah, on one condition." O if she says chores I'm running away I'm not picking up for her and her stupid hill Billy boyfriend.

"Sure mom anything." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You're grounded for 2 weeks when you get home after school tomorrow but your clubs are an exception."

"What… my party how will I get planned if I'm grounded that day." Now I know she will let me of the hook.

"Fine, 1 week."

"**UGHH. YOU DON'T TRUST ME DO YOU? YOU DON'T. I HATE YOU WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE ANY OTHER NORMAL PARENT DAMN! SLAM!** Was all I heard after I went outside? So I hopped on my skateboard and started shredding and doing tricks on my way to school. Once I got to the school parking lot I did my finally trick like always to get the girls (Bridgette and Gwen) jealous. When I was done I walked over to them carrying my skateboard. I saw their jaws just hanging. So I asked.

"What's up with you two?" I knew then that they had to be starring at their boyfriends, but they were staring at me. "Hello? Anyone in their." then finally bridge spoke.

"Huh, yeah. That was a-amazing!"

"Why? I just did my usual."

"Yeah well that was the best I've seen any one do ever." Gwen said

"So what happened at your house? Usually something new happens when you shred this good." Bridgette is freaking me out a little how does she now this stuff about me.

"Well… my mom said I can stay at your place tonight."

"That's great but why do you sound so sad-I clenched my teeth and screamed.

"**IM NOT SAD!"** I said fiercely then gave her a glare. "Sorry… I mean… well… what happened at your house?" Bridgette's a little bad at sentences. Maybe I went a little harsh she never gets to tied up in here sentences like that unless she's really scared.

"well my mom said when I get back ill be grounded for two weeks but since my party is in exactly two weeks ill be grounded for one."

"Omg! Courtney I'm do sor-she was cut off bye me

"Don't be it was my faulted because of the way I snapped my mom."

"That bad?"

"Lets just say it started of with screaming at the top of my lungs saying why don't you trust me to I hate you to I wish you were a normal parent."

"Ouch maybe you went a little too far."

"Yeah I know I was just so mad I couldn't control my temper plus if I didn't scream my head probably would have exploded." Bridgette giggled I did to a little.

Bridgette and I started walking towards the entrance till' I heard another skate board. I turned around and saw a guy doing really neat tricks. He was going really fast plus he had his hoodie up so I couldn't tell who it was. Then I thought he can't be better than me I'm the best in town and I always will be.

"Looks like you got competition Courtney." I practically growled when Bridgette said that.

"He must be new."

"Courtney I think this guy might actually be b-better than you."

Then I thought my life is over my reputation gone. Ill have to start all over. No not again. Then the words Bridgette told me rang through my head.

_Looks like you got competition. _

I'm going to have to stick up to him, face him, and hope to win.

**A/N: well I hope you all liked it please review tell me if there is anything can do for the next chapter to make it good and if there is any thing you don't like please don't be to harsh peace.**


	2. sk8r meets juvie

**A/N: I know I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I'm bored so I'm just going to get this chapter done and over with sorry for long update.**

Chapter 2: sk8r meets juvie

_I'm going to have to have to stickup to him, face him, and hope I don't loose._

"Whoooo!" everyone was cheering for him I guess he his good- I'm mean I've never even got a cheer- I have to be better.

"Bridge, Gwen… uhh… I have to go to… um… class bye." I over heard bridge and Gwen say "What's up with her." While I was leaving I'm not sure they wanted me to hear them. Then I knew it I had to go somewhere to practice.

_I have to practice till I know I can beat him_

_If it's possible to beat him or to get that good_

_No, don't think that have to stay positive_

_Okay I'm positively sure I won't beat him_

_Ughh_

"This is just perfect (sarcasm) I had a great rep til-"

"Oww!" I bumped into someone. I looked up and noticed a very cute H-O-T- guy. He had jet black hair with a green-faux Mohawk, he had multiple piercings while I had only piercings in my ears (including cartilage), I have a lip piercing, and a nose piercing. Any way he also wore a white long sleeve with a black t that had a pic of a skull on it, baggy blue long shorts, red converse's, and the most beautiful blue icy eyes. Omg, it was him!

"Hey watch where you're going princess…, oh dang you are fine." Why did he call me a princess apparently he doe not know who he's talkin to I'm like the total opposite.

"What you talkin bout aint nobody in this hall a princess." Then I whispered "Unless it's that slutty prep heather."

"What?" he said with a confused look.

"Ughh, nothing the names Courtney not princess and you are…" I trailed off.

"Duncan, I'm new and your hot wanna go somewhere more private to-"

"SAVE IT, there is no way you'll me to go anywhere with you, so save your stupid little pickup lines for some who is dumb enough to fall for them." Then I got up, snatched my books from Duncan, dusted off my clothes, and walked away looking back at him to see his jaw hangin' like Bridges and Gwen's this morning.

Literature (first period)

Most of the time I would be the last one to get to class and usually late but this time I made it in on the bell. Phsew, don't want to mess with the principle this time I almost went to juvie because I was late to 1st hr for a month, stupid principle, stupid bell, stupid school.

I sat down I'm usual seat the table all the way in the back corner of the class. I sat alone because everyone thought I would beat the snot out of them since I made it to regional's in boxing and I'm getting my black belt in karate next week. I was surprised to hear that we didn't have karate today till I found out it was Thursday. They say that all of the people who died their in the fire last year come and haunt the place every Thursday because that's the day of the week that the fire happened. The teachers didn't want anyone to get freaked out about the place and quit, but I over heard them talking about this when I showed up one Thursday and forgot I didn't have it that day and they were talking about but I don't care I think everyone their needs to be scared. I came back to reality and heard the teacher say

"Everyone, I'll be right back no talking." Then the teacher left the class and went to the hall. When he came back in he was dragging in a student by the front of his hoodie. The kid had his hood on so no one knew who he was. But that hoodie looked very familiar.

"Ehem, take your hood down it's the rules!" as the boy took his hood down it revealed his green fuax Mohawk and I knew it was…

Duncan, duh who else would be he's new here plus he wore that hoodie this morning while skating.

"Class this is our new student Duncan Morello he just transferred from Anderson high so treat him with respect." Then I thought and was praying when it hit me "please please don't make him sit by me.

"Duncan you can take a seat next to Courtney Lolowski in the very back." Ughh this day could not get worse.

"Well princess I didn't know you would be saving a seat for me next to you." Will he just shut up?

"First off I always sit by myself back here second talk to me again and ill break your neck." He's so annoying.

"prissy." Duncan whispered.

"Shut it!"

"You heard the teacher you have to respect me." I put my hand in a tight fist to get ready to give him a black eye he really needs one.

"Fine, Ill treat you with respect please shut your FN', mouth and stop talking to me."

"You know you don't hate me." Then I got up, clenched my teeth, and said.

"Watch Me!" and I walked towards the door and opened and was ready to leave till.

"Courtney take your seat before I give you a referral." I looked back at the teacher and he was pointing a finger towards my seat. I glared at Duncan then the teacher and I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

Duncan's pov.

So I'm here annoying princess when she gets this temper and just leaves the classroom without a word maybe I pushed it a bit too far. I had to see where she was gonna go so I got a pass to the rest room cause I didn't want a referral I usually settle for a week of detention. I left the class trying to find princess, then I noticed a huge deep dent in the lockers then I thought that must have been the loud bang after she left. So I followed the dented locker trail till I heard a creak so I turned around in a flash and saw the window open. I darted to the window and it faced the front lot of the school and I saw the basketball court then I noticed Courtney skateboarding and she was amazing.

I snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder then I felt a sudden sharp pain in the gut of my stomach a second later I was on the ground in pain.

"damn." Then she turned around to face me.

"Oh crap, sorry Duncan I didn't have a clue you were behind me." Then she kneeled down and helped me sit down on a bench.

"It's… okay." I said while panting

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl."

" yeah but no one… ever told me a girl would… hit so hard you feel like… you just got shot in the stomach."

"I hit you that hard"

"Yeah but… its okay." Then I heard her whisper.

"I thought I could control myself better." Then she spoke in her regular tone "So why did you even come out here?" she then got of the bench and retrieved her skate board.

"Well… I saw you… skateboarding." She looked at me then put her board in her bag.

"Let me guess you think I suck don't you?" I gave her a confused look.

"NO, actually… I thought you were… amazing." Then I saw her try to smile. "I saw this girl this morning that looks a bit like you and when I saw you skating it reminded me about her."

"Wait a minute do you know where she lives." This girl is starting to creep me out is she some kind of stalker. I guess I should answer her maybe she'll go over to that girl's house and I'll get to see princess.

"Yeah she lives next door to me. But the weird thing was when she came outside she seemed p'd off, I heard her yelling at someone inside then when she came out side she slammed the door so loud I think it shook my house."

"Yeah Duncan I think I know who your next door neighbor is."

"Really… who?" then I looked at her confused- how did she know who lives next to me so soon.

"The girl that lives next to you- her name is Courtney lolowski." Wait isn't that her.

"Wait isn't that you?" sweet this is even better.

"No, it's your mom, of course it's me." Oh good so it is her.

"So princess who were you yelling at this morning."

"My mom she's such an ass she's grounding me for a week because I want to stay the night at my friend's house tonight."

"So are you going to stay the night there?"

"Yeah, she said I'm grounded tomorrow after school."

"So who's the friend?"

"Bridgette, wait why am I telling you this."

"I don't know I was just going to see if you were dumb enough to tell me." Then Courtney plat slapped me on my arm.

"Ow, that hurt really badly." I said with sarcasm

"I t wasn't supposed to hurt." She wasn't supposed to say that.

"I know I was… just seeing if you would make it feel better."

"Your such a pig I'm oughta here."

"What why?"

"I don't want to be late to my next class."

"Well then what's your next class?"

"Math."

"Mine too." Then I saw her sort of smile fade away as soon I said that. "What's wrong?" when ever she finds out we have to be near each other it's like all her happiness fade away.

"Oh, nothing just if you see an empty seat next to me-"

"I know I know you want me to sit next to you."

"Actually, I was going to say _don't _sit next to me."

"What why?" why the heck did princess not want me to sit by here.

"Well, uhh… You're really ANNOYING!"

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do sorry if I sounded harsh. Bye!"

"Wait!" and she just kept walking away from me. Even if she doesn't like me I'll get her to. Ring! Ring! Who is it now?

**Helo my lil delinquent,**

**I want 2 tel u that u**

**Can go 2 the sk8 park just **

**Be Home before 8pm or **

**I'll have your dad cum pic **

**U up police style.**

**~mom**

I hate when she threats me to come home on time and early cant wait til tonight, I had no idea princess would spill so much more then I needed. Well now I don't need to make a stupid excuse to Trent and Geoff about why I couldn't go.

A/N: well let's see what Duncan does with Courtney in the next chapter I'll try to up date the next chapter sooner than this one.


End file.
